


Life's Funny

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-25
Updated: 1999-02-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Vecchio reminisces





	Life's Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Life's Funny

## Life's Funny

by Catalina Dudka

* * *

This story is written for the private entertainment of fans. No infringement of any copyrights held by Due South c/o Alliance is intended. This story is not published for profit, and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit. The author makes no claims on the characters or their portrayal by the creation of this story. 

Rated G 

Life's Funny  
(by Catalina Dudka - Copyright 1996) 

Life's funny, Ray thought. Granted, it wasn't a very original thought, but it fit the situation at hand to a tee. Not so long ago he never would have believed it possible. As a matter of fact, he'd have bet sure money Frannie never had a chance. Yet here she was, watching TV, snuggled up to Fraser, and he didn't mind. Heck, that was putting it mildly. Not only did Fraser _not_ mind, he was lovin' every minute of it! 

Out of the corner of his eye, Ray observed his sister and the Mountie. Fraser's arm was draped casually round her shoulders, and Frannie leaned comfortably against him. Both laughed softly at the antics of the characters on the screen. They were watching some Canadian show 'Kids in the Alley' or something. Weird, but Ray had to admit, funny. In any case, there they were, his little sister and his best friend. Together. 

His little sister ... Ray smiled to himself and remembered. 

Frannie was eight and he was teaching her to ride a bike. At first she did pretty well, but on her third lap round the playground, Frannie fell and wouldn't get on the bike again. Ray could picture her perfectly, long brown hair in messy braids, and a tear-streaked face looking up at him over a pair of skinned knees. 

"I'm not doing it again!" 

"What? You're not gonna fall down again?! I hope not!" 

"No! I'm not getting onna bike again. Not ever!" she sobbed. 

"Heck, now that'd be stupid." 

"Why?" She asked petulantly. 

"Because ... If you don't, how do you expect to ride it?" Ray answered proud of his logic. 

"I don't know," frowning, Frannie pondered the problem. 

"Come on, Frannie. Get on the bike," Ray held the culprit upright, and extended a hand to his sibling. Grubby fingers took hold of his own, and he hauled her to her feet. "You can't give up now." 

Frannie eyed the vehicle in question suspiciously. 

"OK," she said "OK," not to him, but to the bicycle. Almost as if she and it had come to an understanding. from that day on Frannie rode everywhere, end even fell a few more times, but she always got on again. 

That was Frannie. She always got on life again. Even after curves like her marriage to that no good ... She didn't give up. She lay low for a while, Ray understood that. He always knew, that no matter how depressed she felt, she'd pull through. Of course, it was kinda hard to lay low in this family. Someone was always around to urge you back on the bike. 

Then the Canadian came into their lives. When Ray realized the effect Fraser had on Frannie, he'd almost been tempted never to bring the Mountie home again. The big brother in Ray wanted to protect her, but he resisted, knowing Frannie would take care of herself. And she did. Frannie never gave up on herself, and eventually even Fraser realized how much she meant to him. Who'd have thought that Frannie would be the one to teach his best friend how to get on that bike again. 

A familiar giggle brought Ray back from his reverie. He watched as Fraser's eyes left the TV screen to contemplate lovingly the girl ... no ... woman in his arms. The Mountie's lips brushed her temple and as blue eyes lifted, they met with hazel ones. Fraser smiled, and Ray answered his new brother-in-law with a grin. Life was funny. Go figure. 

The End 

Cat (cdudka@direct.ca) 


End file.
